Video conferencing is becoming an increasingly prevalent means of communication. Video conferencing may create an experience that is significantly more personal and interactive than audio conferencing. However, traditional technologies may obtain visual input for video conferences from cameras placed somewhere off the screens of the devices being used to video conference. As such, participants in traditional video conferences may not experience mutual eye contact while video conferencing. Thus, the trust and intimacy that eye contact affords is disrupted, leaving participants of traditional video conferences with an experience that is never truly satisfying. Responding to this disruption, the instant application identifies a need for improved systems and methods for establishing realistic eye contact during video conferences.